Battle of Bracelets: The Dark Saga
Battle of Bracelets: The Dark Saga is a new game for the Battle of Bracelets Series, made by Moonlight Studios for Series Swap Day 5. The game will include the Moonlight Bracelets, a new form of Bracelet and the Ghost Bracelets, undead bracelets, plus many new faces for the returning Bracelet types. The game will involve a new island, which the Golden Bracelets go to, trying to stop the Dark Bracelets from destroying the home of the Moonlight Bracelets, and capturing the "secret weapon". New Features *The playable characters all gain new powers from the mysterious moonlight that is covering the island *Each playable character gains a new weapon, and some have new abilities *Two new Bracelet Types: Moonlight and Ghost Story Prologue: The Island of the Past Aingeru was walking around his home village of Montanian Village, when across to the east he saw a dark cloud forming. It bellowed in the sky and crashed down into the sea below. He decided to head to the east, and discover what it was. Later that day, he reached the coast of Candler City, only to discover some fellow Golden Bracelets: Pablo, Rachel and Alex there too. He asked if they were here to study the dark cloud too, and they nodded. They turned back to the dark cloud, which was now growing stronger. Below it, a small land mass could be seen, and then it fully erupted from the sea. There now stood an new island, not one that they had seen before, that had been dragged from below the surface of the water. The four Golden Bracelets suggested that they head over there to see what the island was, and why it was there. However, Bella, who was also a Golden Bracelet, came over and suggested that they go to the library, as she believed that there is a possible reason behind it. When they reached the library, Bella asked the librarian to show them in the direction of the history books. The librarian pointed left and so they went that way, after a few miuntes of searching Bella found what she was looking for. In fact, the island that had appeared, was a previous part of Melia Land, but before live had came here, it detached itself from the island and sunk into the sea. This island, is supposed to contain a secret weapon, that can descend the world into total darkness. The team decied then to go and head to the island. Chapter 1: The Jounrey Begins The team had now gone to the boat port to head to the island. They were now on their way, when Alex said they should have a battle to test their skills. Aingeru agreed. Aingeru could then pick and opponent; either Pablo, Rachel, Alex or Bella. Once the player has chosen, they fight (Lv2 5). Then, they player must choose a partner from the remaining three, to batte against the other two (Lv2 5). The team then reach the island, and get off when they all feel a sudden pain. After a few seconds, they were fine, but they had some new powers. Characters Playable Golden Bracelets Dark Bracelets Death Bracelets Silver Bracelets Overlight Bracelets Divine Bracelets Moonlight Bracelets Ghost Bracelets Natural Weapons NPC's Hearts Creatures The new island has creatures which try to protect it. *Moloferno - the Blazing Hound *Petradae - the Rock Demon *Gearron - the Iron Spinner Locations Coming Soon... Weapons Coming Soon... Missions Coming Soon... Gallery Characters Other Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2014 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Series Swap Day 5 Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E10+ Games